


Здухач-камень

by utuyoh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Horror, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Urban Legends, Werewolves, Witches, Zduhać, slavic fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utuyoh/pseuds/utuyoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Были времена, когда города не высились над землёй, а поля тянулись от горизонта до горизонта. Травы наливались там зеленью, едва снег сойдёт, и избы деревянные стояли хоть и криво, а крепко. Но выходили из Чёрного леса волколаки и скребли пороги каждую ночь. Тосковали они так по дому своему, что сгинул. Лютые были времена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здухач-камень

**Author's Note:**

> ооочень вольное использование сербских поверий.

Когда-то давно все города были полями, что ширью тянулись от горизонта до горизонта. Травы там наливались зеленью, едва снег сойдёт, и не старели порой до поздней осени. И Люди жили в их тени, вдыхая каждый день прелый аромат, реющий у облаков и бьющий в голову благословенным дурманом. Дома стояли тогда хоть и криво, но крепко.

А под опускающуюся ночь выходил из Чёрного леса седой зверь-волколак, вёл свою стаю через высокий луг к самым косым стенам, подводил – и скребли они пороги каждую ночь. Поскребут да сгинут: не сломить когтями могучих Стражей человеческих, чью милость люд выслуживал. 

Но заставала кого беда, не уберегли кого Стражи от дурного, выводили его в бескрайнее поле, едва звезда сверкнёт, оставляли там во тьме – к рассвету и след таял – волколаки того забирали. Мирились так люди с Чёрным лесом.

Калина лежит, укрытая вербейником и горицветом, растирает ломкими пальцами струпья, что теперь рассыпаны по коже крупой. Будто можно их стереть. Она с тревогой смотрит в сторону просыпающегося леса и слушает сквозь глухой бой своего сердца тихие шорохи, сыплющиеся с его обгоревших ветвей. Колким одеялом Калину укрывают травы, заполошный трепет крови умолен ещё не закрывшимися цветами, но волколаки найдут. Всех находят.

Звёзды равнодушно сверкают с синего купола, когда неверную тишину разрывает дикий, буйный хохот ведьм. Поле занимается косматым ветром, едва не поднимается на дыбы от его мощи. По небу прокатываются яркие искры – Хозяйки Ветров возвращаются в мирную обитель взимать неположенную дань. Болью и страхом. Они та злобная сила, на которую у Стражей нет управы. 

Калина будто просыпается, стряхивает ленивый дурман поля – да сожгут всё ведьмы, коль не узнают селяне вовремя. А вокруг темень да предвкушающий вой. Калина чувствует отчаянные слёзы, готовые вот-вот пролиться, и собирается с духом. Ей, отмеченной болезнью, уж пусто сомневаться – она тяжело впивается в землю отнимающимися ногами и бежит, куда велит странное чувство, не глаз. 

Травы с хрустом ломаются под шагами, ветер раздувает Калину в стороны, цепляет длинные волосы в колючки да стонет с болью и торжеством. Где-то позади, у самых звёзд, полыхает огонь ведьм. 

Калина понимает, куда завело её, только обняв толстый пепельный ствол, Чёрный лес едва шуршит. Она отнимает взгляд от искалеченной коры и видит: у кромки леса переминается седой волколак. Калина забывает страх – вот эти жестокие глаза уже смотрят ей в душу. А волколак отходит в тень деревьев, оборачивается вокруг себя трижды и сбрасывает волчий облик: стоит перед Калиной старик в белой шкуре поверх тёмной рубахи. Машет рукой вглубь леса – она идёт следом. Его голос рычанием катится из горла и речью человеческой становится, только вырвавшись из пасти:

\- Не бойся, дитя человеческое. Ты нам своя, - но пасти у старика нет: в руке у него кованый фонарь, каких не все селяне видели за жизнь, и борода мерцает в том свете обычной сединой, губы сухие кривятся в сердечной улыбке. Калина молча слушает, будто из туманного сна, и похрамывает за ним. 

\- Знаешь поди, дитя человеческое, отчего нежить зла так? – наконец, волколак оборачивается к ней. Свет фонаря вырывает из мрака за его спиной лесную проплешину, кишащую тварями недобрыми. Зло копошатся они, бормочут что-то на своём наречье, лезут друг на друга без конца. Калина качает головой.

\- От тоски всё, - море нежити замирает на секунду и начинает сильнее биться волнами, - маемся под вашим солнцем, ум теряем под луной вашей да тропу ищем в место, которого уж нет.  
Волколак хмурится, зубы у него наливаются волчьей остротой. Калина отходит немного, перетаскивая одеревеневшие ноги:

\- Какое место?

\- Был у нас у всех дом, близёхонько к вашему стоял, каменями волшебными отгороженный. Кто ходил пусто иль с замыслом дурным к соседям, тех здухачи споро отучали. Мудрецы с силой великой, колдовской – в каменях-то этих жили веками, - даже Хозяйки Ветров их слушали. Но взбаламутились раз ведьмы между собой, ветра подняли выше гор – сдуло камни, что легче стояли. Так стена здухачей шатнулась и осыпалась, а мир наш с землёй сравнялся. Лес только также гудит. Но много ли в нём места для ворожбы? Хозяйки и пошли гулять по свету: разорять да жечь. 

Громыхнуло что-то в пологе небесном от этих слов, захрипели снова ведьмы безумным смехом. Калина смотрит в тёмно-синюю ткань и видит чьё-то потаённое сожаление, обожженное в боли. Волколак смотрит туда же, сквозь пелену времени смотрит.

\- Что, тоже слышишь, дитя человеческое? Всем нам плохо, - он хватает её руку и ведёт куда-то прямо по мелким визжащим тварям. Чьи-то полые кости хрустят под босыми стопами, щекочет их грязная шерсть проклятого народа. Мерзкие звуки несмело затихают – нежить отползает, скребя кривыми лапами, а Калина оказывается перед огромным камнем, завёрнутым в густой мох. Он исчерчен рубцами, и в неверном свете кованого фонаря Калина видит скорбное лицо. Старик перехватывает её запястье, донося ладонь до осколка древних скал. И чувствует она – горит внутри камень, тянет к себе. 

\- Признал, - торжественно шепчет волколак, - твой это камень, здухач. 

Камень дрожит чуть и будто оживает: струится тепло дальше, вверх по руке, окатывает голову смелым кипятком, в ноги падает, навалившись неуёмной силой. Мох слетает с него шелухой, оставив молочный скол, как сбритая борода оставляет погребённое лицо. 

Россыпь струпьев наливается золотой кровью, светящейся через тонкие корки. Ветер вдруг не бьёт в лицо, а оглаживает нежно, ласково собирается в пальцах и обвивает ноги покорно. Калина видит сквозь мглу. Калина чувствует силу под кожей.

Ведьмы стонут в вышине, их осёдланные ветра брыкаются, готовясь переметнуться. Искры тухнут – огня больше нет. Калина замечает слюду прямой тропой замерцавшую вдаль от камня. Вся нежить сбилась по одну сторону от мутной стены, Калина и старик остались на другой.

\- Вот и всё, здухач: теперь ветра - твои, поле - твоё, ночь - твоя. Века сторожить будешь просторы эти, как пряхи сторожат верно свою пряжу от шишиги, - и ушёл волколак за проклятым народом. Видимая ткань того мира дрогнула, растаяла, оставив пустынный сонный лес, гудящий птицами да зверьём. 

Калина смотрит на поднимающееся солнце и дышит свободным небом.

Столетия минули с того дня, а здухачи всё стоят опорой иному дому. Где им придётся. И когда в широком лугу, в сердце дымного города или на краешке ушлой деревеньки увидишь ты камень могучедревний, знай, что неспроста он покоится, неспроста терзают его трещины. Знай, что хранит он благость.


End file.
